


Sanders sides oneshots

by kuromicorc, StarlightImposter



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromicorc/pseuds/kuromicorc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightImposter/pseuds/StarlightImposter
Summary: Requests are openABSOLUTELY NO REMROM I WILL NOT WRITE INCESTI DO NOT CONDONE ITREMROM IS A TRIGGER FOR ME
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
> NO INCEST

Send requests  
I will do angst  
Smut and fluff  
Some of my co-writers may only write certain things so sometimes chapters may take a bit Remember we're human here  
At least i think we all are :3


	2. Things i will and won't write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a list of what I'll write

What i will write(this is the main admin envystarlight)-  
Oc (either male or nonbinary yes trans characters are allowed)  
Kinks (the ones i won't write will be posted below)  
Soulmate aus-  
Omegaverse-  
AUs-  
Literally anything that isn't under the will not write

Will not write (envystarlight)-  
Rape/non-con  
Major non-con yandere (like basically stolkholm syndrome yandere example yukiteru and yuno gasai from future diary)-  
Heavy gore-  
Incest (I WILL NOT WRITE REMROM ROMANTICALLY OR SEXUALLY IT IS A TRIGGER OF MINE)  
Pedophilia-  
Piss kinks/omorashi  
Literally any kink involving bodily fluids-  
Knifeplay

What i will write(kuromicorc)  
-male/enby ocs  
-mostly any kink  
-any au! 

What I Wont Write(kuromicorc)  
-rape/noncon, no matter if kink or not  
-consensual non con  
-gore of any kind, i wont describe it out  
-incest/pedophillia ect ect, maybe as a Past thing, but not actively  
-fem sides


	3. Monsters in my head (ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is logan angst uwu

Tw: PTSD-Like flashbacks, panic attacks, unsympathetic light sides (for a bit)  
, nightmares  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
LOGAN'S POV  
______________  
Logan had gone on a trip with Roman and the other light sides through the imagination much to his dismay.  
The entire time, he was quiet, and zoned out to the point where he didn't hear or see his fellow sides walk off without him. When he finally zoned back in, he realized he was alone, and very quickly becoming very scared.  
"For the love of neuton! shit! I'm lost!" he exclaimed, trying not to show the nerve wracking fear he felt squeezing his lungs, pounding his chest, and gnawing his brain. He managed to keep walking only to bump into a tree, at least that's what he thought.  
~~~~~~~CONTENT WARNING: POSSIBLE GORE AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He stumbled backwards as "the supposed tree" started to growl loudly. Thetree was actually a timberwolf, at least based off his knowledge the ones from My Little Pony   
He only knew of this, because Thomas used to watch the show. The only difference is the wolf-like creatures had a bit more flair. Roman had made them bigger, and Remus had snuck in and had of course, gave them the very shiny, and very sharp metal teeth.  
"Whattt?! I just wanted to make them cooler!!" he said, when Roman found out what he had done to his beautiful creations.  
But said prince was so busy argueing with his brother, he had forgotten to change them back.  
And well...  
That's how Logan found himself here.  
On the ground.  
Wolves circling him as he stared up in horror.  
one “angry beast” lunged forward and bit into Logan's leg, which tore a scream from him the logical side.thrashed around angrily with its jaws still clamped tightly into Logan’s tearing skin and weakening muscles, dead-set on digging it's teeth deeper as blood started to seeped heavily from the worsening wound. Logan was sobbing, screaming for help from anyone that would offer it; but of course, like always, not a single soul listened and no one would come.  
He just had to hope he'd survive.  
As more blood gushed from his torn veins and formed a puddle on the forest floor beneath him, the more he wheezed with the attempt to catch his breath. He noticed his vision going black, until and thankfully, soon, He finally passed out.  
~~~time skip to a few days later, now Janus' POV~~~  
After Logan had somehow disappeared during their trip to the Imagination, and after he hadn't come back. Virgil started to panic, but of course, no one listened. They all assumed as much, and to Virgil's dismay, he needed to get help from a certain snake.  
The two former darksides, alongside Remus navigated the imagination, managed to find Logan. He was severely mangled, and it was clear his wounds had been left unattended long enough to heal, but were disgustingly infected. The only reason Logan wasn’t dead, was thanks to him being a side in the first place. Any other human would’ve been dead had they been in Logic’s place. Janus, Virgil, and Remus, gasped when they saw his pale form. They all put aside their tense discomfort of one another, and worked together to quickly scoop him up.   
A few timberwolves tried to get the jump on them because they were trying to steal their meal.  
Thankfully, Remus knew the Imagination well and was expecting the animal’s attack. He was so pissed off, and his anger fueled him until he hadcompletely obliterated the Faux-Timberwolves.  
“NO O N E HURTS MY NERDY WOLVERINE!”  
Wait... did he just call Logan, his?  
Remus shook his head, returning to the other two thinner sides carry the injured teacher out of the Imagination in which he was abandoned by carrying Logan himself. He had them carry Logan's shredded and now-empty bag, and the nerd’s glasses. The Duke sunk them out to Logan's room where they once again worked together for the first time in many, many months to healed heal him and waited.  
~~Logan's POV sadly another time skip I'm sorry it's about to get angsty, I promise. Also I'm sorry Virgil lovers, Virgil is about to get his feelies hurt~~

Logan awoke the next morning, now officially five days since he accompanied his so-called friends into that damned quest into the Imagination. He slowly cracked an eye open to see Janus and Virgil.   
He immediately began to panic since he was under the assumption that something was wrong. Was he dead? And why was Virgil even here?! He obviously never cared for him, considering he had woken up in a pain-filled haze enough times in the forest to know it had been at least a full day since their quest.   
Why was Virgil even allowed to be there?! It couldn’t have taken so long to find him. And he knew he had friends, real friends, in the DarkSides. Why were they allowing one of his betrayers to look after him whilst he was operating below average!?  
"Anxiety! Why are you here?! Don't you think you, Morality and Creativity caused enough damage by leaving me alone to ROT!?"he screamed.  
Obviously having Virgil therewas getting him upset. It was also apparent that he must have been self aware while he had been knocked out  
"HOW MANY HOURS DID IT TAKE FOR YOU TO NOTICE I WAS GONE?!  
DID YOU EVER CARE?!  
DID YOU?!?!  
OR WERE YOU TOO BUSY HAVING FUN WITH YOUR REAL FRIENDS, MORALITY AND CREATIVITY TO NOTICE YOUR SO CALLED IRREPLACEABLE LOGIC WAS GETTING... WAS GETTING EATEN ALIVE! AM I REALLY THAT WORTHLESS TO… TO ALL OF YOU THAT YOU DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT ME?!"he cried out, shaking with rage, hurt, and weakness from his scarred muscles that would require weeks of physical therapy to regain the use of his bitten leg. Janus rushed over to try and calm Logan.  
"Logan I need you to calm down. It's not his fault. It's Patton's! He wouldn't listen to Virgil's concerns! It's okay. Logan you're safe."  
Virgil, who had stood frozen in shock of Logan’s rage the entire time. He used the time Janus took to calm Logan to process had happened He couldn’t take the guilt that came crashing down into him like a tidal wave. And so he decided to sink out without a word. Yes, he   
had fucked up, really badly, in fact. But he was going to make it up to Logan.   
Meanwhile, Remus, who hadn’t been there. Instead, he had scarred Patton and Roman to the point where they were willing to admit their mistakes, and were currently waiting outside Logan’s door to apologise.  
They were finally invited inside after Logan had a while to calm himself down enough to not immediately yell at them, like he had with Virgil.   
Roman had brought Logan a gift that wasn't helpful; but he thought it was. he had brought the decapitated head of the wolf who had attacked Logan, and a special whistle that was able to summon Remus or Roman if he ever got lost in the Imagination again and needed help. They told Logan they had slayed the wolf, but hadn’t gone well. Romanhad honestly meant well, but perhaps he shouldn’t have listened to his gut.  
As soon as Logan saw the wolf‘s head, he smiled kindly.   
It was clearly nothing but a fake mask of civility.  
"Thank you Roman, I do appreciate it; but, I'd prefer to be alone now." He said as his throat starting to get tight with tears.  
Roman set the whistle on Logan’s bed and left.  
Logan was finally alone; and with that, he cried himself to sleep.  
~~hopefully last timeskip~~  
As Logan slept, he was plagued by the memories of being eaten alive that disguised themselves as horrible exaggerated nightmares that woke him up multiple times a night while covered in sweat. Still, he kept seeing everything that had happened play on in his mind no matter how many times he reassured himself that it was over. But it only got worse. He’d stress over shutting his eyes until he was physically unable to keep them open anymore, only to wake up an hour later, then once again struggle to allow himself to fall back asleep  
It kept on repeating every night no matter what he did It got so bad that he had eventually swallowed his pride and summoned Remus who dealt with Thomas’, and his own, intrusive thoughts.  
Remus was worried that the tips he gave Logan wouldn’t work, because Logan’s thoughts weren’t something he just made up. They were traumatic memories and were something entirely different. And so although he felt like a creepy stalker, he stayed by his crush’s side after Logan had fallen asleep thanks to some breathing exercises. He was lucky he stayed though, because later that night, Logan began muttering and tossing and turning. He shook Logan awake and didn’t hesitate to hug him.  
"Lo... it's okay. I know I'm not exactly, well uh, comforting. But can I summon Janus to help too?"He asked, to which Logan just clung tighter to Remus and shook his head silently. Remus was more than enough for Logan. Really, that’s all he had wanted. Just one of his fellow sides’ by his side, but he found out the hard way, that a friend was just too much to ask for if you were meant to be Logic.


End file.
